Fate of the Bunker Hill, Part II
Briefing Room - SCB Citadel This room serves as a general meeting room for the Citadel staff. The far wall has the logo of the Citadel alongside the logo of the Vanguard. The Vanguard flag sits in one corner next to the Consortium flag. The long table in the middle of the room is able to hold about 20 people. Small computer terminals can be found at each seat. Strand arrives from Security Checkpoint. Sondrix arrives from Security Checkpoint. Strand arrives sporting his briefcase and nods gravely to the two officers present. Cubana is seated behind the table, demeanor as calm as ever. She looks up at the sounds of entering footsteps and nods to Sondrix and Strand. Avocet is seated at the head of the table. He nods to Strand. Sondrix pauses at the doorway, speaking with someone behind her. Then she enters, her demeanor calm and straight-backed, coming to salute to the officers present. "Sirs." Rathmon arrives from Security Checkpoint. Avocet nods to Rathmon. Starr arrives from Security Checkpoint. Cubana is seated at the table quickly, she nods slighlty to Rathmon then turns her attention to the PADD before her. Fireeyes arrives from Security Checkpoint. Triax arrives from Security Checkpoint. Triax quickly pops off a salute to General Avocet and stands next to a seat Fireeyes sits in a chair very upright and looks very focused right now. Starr marches in and comes quickly to attention, with a textbook salute. "Corporal Ophelia Starr, 3rd Regiment, reporting, sir!" Curtis steps in behind Starr, datapad in hand. Avocet nods to Starr. "Yes, Corporal, take a seat." He looks toward Sondrix. "Captain, join the party. Where is Sergeant Daerius?" Strand fixes Curtis with a wondering glance. Gannon arrives from Security Checkpoint. Cubana is seated at the table, her eyes on a PADD located in front of her. Triax whispers to Fireeyes. Daerius arrives from Security Checkpoint. Sondrix salutes Avocet again as he speaks to her. "The Sergeant is on his way sir." With that she moves to a seat in the spectator section with brisk, long strides. Gannon walks into the briefing room and glances around at everyone. After he spots Fireeyes he relaxes slightly. Fireeyes whispers to Triax. Daerius walks in, salutes briefly, and takes a seat. Triax nods quietly to fireeyes Fireeyes motions for Gannon to take a seat near him. Strand grimaces a touch as his glance goes unacknowledged and sits down in the gallery, taking out an electronic notepad. Gannon moves next to the indicated seat and sits down. Curtis takes his seat, and waits for the proceedings to begin. Fireeyes whispers to Gannon. Starr quietly sits down, brushing a speck of lint off her uniform. Gannon whispers to Fireeyes. Fireeyes whispers to Gannon. Triax whispers, "Sir, before we begin i thought you should now that I spoke to the crew of the Mekke vessel, and all is well. Their mission is one of diplomacy. As I'm sure you know, their councillor wishes to be cleared by you for a meeting with the president. That is all, sir." A young Lieutenant with a rash of bad acne and big green eyes leans to speak to Sondrix for a moment, redirecting her to the table. And so she moves there with a murmured thanks and reseats herself, gesturing to Daerius to sit with her. Tavares arrives from Security Checkpoint. Tavares enters, making long strides toward her place at the table. With a quick nod, she acknowledges General Avocet and sits. Daerius nods to Sondrix, and takes the offered seat beside her. His blue eyes scan the room and its contents. Avocet stands, clasping his hands behind his back. "This inquiry is back on the record. It is 2009 hours, 26 July 2651. Present on the inquiry panel are General Avocet, Colonel Cubana, Colonel Curtis, Colonel Rathmon and Lt. Colonel Tavares. We left off last night with the discussion of the Marines' encounter with the hostile aliens, the severe damage to the Bunker Hill, which led to the death of Lt. Colonel Josiah, and the Marines' capture of the alien vessel. This discussion also led to the revelation that one of the Marines disposed of an alien body in violation of evidence procurement regulations - and that the Marines acquired an artifact that allowed communication with the alien homeworld." Avocet takes a seat, then looks to Curtis. "Colonel, I'll allow you time for questions now." Avocet nods to Triax, then pours himself a glass of ice water. Triax seems releived by the nod from Avocet and relaxes into his chair Curtis scoots his datapad in front of him and crosses his fingers together, his hands on the table. Sondrix sits in her chair, hands folded restfully in her lap, attention focused on first Avocet then Curtis. Her face is mirror-calm and serene. Curtis says, "Once you aquired this alien vessel, did you at any time make an attempt to send a signal to home base?" Sondrix glances to Daerius, then returns to Curtis, "Yes sir. Colonel Warrick did attempt to contact home base, but was unsuccessful, perhaps due to the quadrant of space we were in sir." Curtis says, "I see. Did it also at any time did the quarantine protocols cross your minds? Did anything not register about bringing a possibly contaminated alien ship aboard this base?" Chirohl arrives from Security Checkpoint. Starr sits ramrod straight, listening. Avocet is sitting on one side of the table with Curtis, Rathmon, Cubana and Tavares. Sondrix, Starr and Daerius sit on the other. Rathmon closes his eyes. Chirohl ducks through the hatch into the room, doing his best to keep his bulk as unnoticeable as possible as he finds a blank spot along the back wall. Fireeyes starts taking notes a few notes... Sondrix meets Curtis's gaze with her own, very steadily. "With all due respect sir, the Colonel did send attempt to send a message to the Citadel informing them of this unprecedented arrival. I have no knowledge of what transpired during the time of the message being sent. However, I can tell you sir that we have approximately 40 to 50 Marines that were either wounded or dying and would have died if we had not landed sir. I was also under the impression that if the message that the Colonel sent was received, our quarantine would have begun before we landed sir." Avocet quirks an eyebrow. Cubana shakes her head slightly making a note on her PADD but no looking up at any time. Triax furrows his brow and fervently tickles his PADD Rathmon cracks open an eye and then closes it contining to listen. Chirohl tucks his arms to his side, hissing slightly as his eyes rotate between the speakers. Curtis says, "Captain...I don't think I should have to sit here and quote regulations to you. But considering no reply to your alleged message was received, don't you think you should have tried again when you were closer? Even then, you risked /more/ lives by landing." Triax's eyes dart back to Sondrix Avocet sips his water. The stoic Corporal Starr blinks a few times, proving that she isn't a statue. Triax relaxes a bit more in his seat, allowing his chin to sink into his hand. His eyes remain affixed to Sondrix Sondrix straightens her position. "Colonel sir. I was *not* on con duty sir, when that was attempted. My official position is that of a medical officer, not a commanding officer. And I am more than familiar with the regulations sir. I am also aware, under regulations, that the landing personnel on the Citadel are required under section 15.7, to disallow any ship that is alien to dock on base. I am not aware if we even received such a warning sir. My post has been in the medical bay and from there on, I cannot answer as to whether we were hailed or if we were not hailed." Her serenity is unflappable. Cubana looks up and glances towards Avocet and Curtis as if requesting permission to speak. Rathmon continues to rock, listening to the questioning. Avocet turns his attention to Curtis. Curtis says, "You missed sub-clause 15.7.1, Captain. If at such time the landing personnel cannont be reached, and the certainty of possible contamination is in doubt, you are to attempt to get further orders." Triax makes a very quiet "hmm" and taps his PADD Strand frowns and looks it all up to follow along. Avocet turns his eyes toward Sondrix. Sondrix nods, unfazed. "I do not dispute that, Colonel. However as I have stated, I was not the one who attempted a message and unfortunately, I cannot give you details as to what transpired. That Colonel Warrick has made attempts, and repeated attempts, to contact the base is certain. What I do know sir, is that upon destruction of the Bunker Hill, we moved base into the alien ship." Avocet sighs, then looks toward Daerius and Starr. "Can either of *you* answer the question?" Tavares rests her chin in her right hand and listens intently. Triax rises slightly in his seat at the voice of avocet breaking the monotony Daerius says, "No, Sir." Avocet looks to Cubana. "Questions for the Marines, Colonel?" Cubana shakes her head, "So the only person who can is conspiciously absent." she mutters. Starr calmly replies, "No, sir." Triax clears his throat, "Who is that, colonel?" Cubana nods and looks towards Sondrix and the Marines, "From your report it is evident that many of the aliens on board the alien vessel where killed." Cubana says, "How did you and your men manage to accomplish this with an advanced civilization as this appears to be?" You whisper, "Colonel Warrick is dealing with matter of Private Jayden, I believe." to Cubana. Triax quickly loses interest in his own question and listens intently Cubana looks over towards Avocet her eyes unbelieving before she turns back to the others. Avocet takes another drink of water, then sets the glass down and fixes his eyes on the three Marines. Sondrix recrosses her hands. "That question I will refer to Sergeant Daerius m'aam. I can assure you that there were no alien survivors aboard that ship. However, as to how..." Her eyes glimmer. "They are Marines m'aam. It is their job to be prepared." And with that she turns to Daerius. "Sergeant. Continue." Rathmon quirks an eyebrow back open at the last statment. Triax squints slightly as he pierces Sondrix's eyes Cubana unwaveringly shifts her gaze towards Daerius awaiting. Daerius glances from Sondrix to the board. "The initial confrontation was in the airlock area. The aliens' strategy seemed to be to try and pour in the door space, and due to their large size could only go a few at a time. A poor strategy, we simply held the line and fired as they charged us. They poured in almost to the last man." Cubana nods slowly, "And *you* where the ones to make a boarding link with *their* ship, correct?" Daerius nods. Triax eyes grow wide at Cubana's statement Cubana nods once more, "Tell me, Sergeant...is it proper procedure to kill every member of a ship when one is the boarding party?" Fireeyes grins at the thought of them filing out to a firing squad. "Very advanced Civilization. But it could be a caste-like system." Daerius meets Cubana's eyes. "When every member of that ship is trying to kill every member of mine? Yes. Sir." You whisper, "Colonel, we have no rules against killing the enemy in self defense." to Cubana. Cubana glances towards Avocet. Sondrix interjects calmly, "Colonel, m'aam, with all due respect, we weren't counting how many we killed. We had no idea how many were on that ship until it was all over bar the ahh, shouting. It was survival, plain and simple. The logistics come after that." Cubana whispers, "General, how often do you like to a ship and are then FORCED to kill its inhabitants? Sounds like the only ones performing self defense where the aliens aboard that vessel." Avocet nods to Cubana, then whispers again. Starr picks lint from her uniform, grey eyes glinting. You whisper, "That is rather off point, but you have made your opinion clear. Move on." to Cubana. Cubana turns back from Avocet her eyes emotionless as she nods, "That'll be all...." Avocet looks to Rathmon. "Colonel? Questions?" Cubana glances towards Avocet as if to say something and remains silent, her eyes travelling back to the others. Rathmon opens his eyes, "Perhaps." Rathmon turns to the Marines. Rathmon says, "Clarify for me, you attempted to run away from the alien vessel?" Chirohl listens intently, trying to understand all the words. Absentmindedly, he begins cleaning his claws, rubbing one over the other to scrape away burs and smooth the curves out. Rathmon rocks forward back onto his chair placing his sizable arms on the table. Strand seems very interested in the proceedings, to the point of no longer taking any notes but simply listening. Rathmon smiles, "Or I should say, did you attempt to get away from the alien vessel?" Daerius says, "They opened fire. We fired back to disable, did a good deal of damage. They were obviously going to fight to the death, and at that point, the decision was made to attempt to just leave them behind and out run them, rather than to take that final step. They followed and continued to fire." Fireeyes whispers to Gannon. Rathmon nods, "So you fired back when you were the "Alien" invading thier territory. Fireeyes whispers to Triax. Rathmon seems to tap his fingers impatiently. Sondrix turns her eyes from Daerius to Rathmon. "Objection sir. We did not know that it was boundaried territory. In that region of space much is uncharted. If there were a map, perhaps. But we did not have that facility on hand." Triax whispers to Fireeyes. Strand mutters something to himself very quietly. Avocet shakes his head. "Hold on." Rathmon nods, "But you had no way of not knowing that either." You say, "This is not a court hearing. You are not allowed to object." Rathmon nods at the interruption. Avocet chuckles, then looks back to Rathmon. "My apologies, Colonel, please go on." Strand smiles just a touch to himself as if proven right. Rathmon looks at Soxdrix, "You were in unknown space correct?" Triax grins Sondrix inclines her head. "Yes sir." With that she turns her gaze back to Rathmon. "Yes sir. As far as we could tell sir. Perhaps anyone else in the Citadel might have charted that particular region of space, but it was unknown to us as of the navigation of the moment." Cubana whispers to Rathmon. Rathmon nods, "I understand, that Captain. However, you were in unknown space, and the vessel scanned you in a new manner?" smiles, "DOn't mind my repeating things but I'm trying to clarify this." Rathmon looks at Cubana Cubana whispers something to rathmon before looking back towards the group. Rathmon whispers to Cubana. Rathmon quietly stats back tehn returns his attention to the marines. Sondrix furrows her brow a little. "I'm sorry sir, but please clarify scanned us in a new manner sir." Rathmon says, "You were scanned right?" Rathmon says, "Simple yes or no." Sondrix says, crisply, "Yes sir." Rathmon nods, "Now, earlier testimony was given that the crew felt this alien races paranoia, or fear, correct?" Sondrix turns towards Daerius. "Sergeant, I believe this is where you must answer." Rathmon smiles, "I don't need a full explanation, I need a answer as to yes or no." Avocet sips his water. Daerius says, "A yes or no cheapens the answer. But if you would have it that way, yes. Those were /among/ the emotions that were forcefully projected." Sondrix states, quietly, "Captain sir, the contact I had with these aliens was very brief. And in all, my impression was of loathing, hatred was stronger than the fear. Cunning, certainly. Very cunning, and not in a good manner." Rathmon nods, "Okay as I don't want you to feel, cheapened in any way. Give me an answer to your liking. Avocet raises his hand. "Negative, Colonel." He looks to Daerius. Rathmon smiles and looks at Sondrix, "You didn't say that earlier." You say, "Sergeant, no one is trying to cheapen your answers. We already HAVE your original answer on the record. Mind your tone." Rathmon smiles, "Matter of fact you just said that you had nothing on that matter and passed it on to Daerius." Rathmon looks at Avocet, "Sir, I'd be interested in an abbreviated version if you would have some patience with my direction?" Sondrix merely returns, very calmly, "Sir, the Sergeant had extended contact, which provides a more accurate answer sir. It is accuracy that this crew intends to give." Avocet glances toward Rathmon, then nods. "It's your line of questioning. Certainly." Starr furrows her brow slightly. Chirohl glances at the participants curiously, his tendrils perking up at the noticable increase of tension in the room. Rathmon nods, "So noted Captain. However you did not say that earlier and that is important information." turns back to Daerius, "Not a lengthly tome Sergeant, but tell me what in a abbreviated form that will give you the feeling your not cheapening your answer." Daerius says, "I was just going to add the hatred factor, Sir. And the certainty that they would destroy us, and take an amount of satisfaction or pleasure in it." Triax seems a bit disturbed by this claim Rathmon looks at the General, "I don't recall hearing that earlier sir?" Avocet nods. "Yes, that was in the original statement." Rathmon nods, "Okay, I focused on the paranoia and fear." Strand is startled out of his listening enough to look back in his notes. Rathmon turns back, "Thank you for that clarification, but to my point." Rathmon says, "You were in unknown space, scanned by the vessel, got the impression of paranoia and fear that you think had hate in there somewhere. Were fired upon, and knowing that your impression was full of paranoia and fear fired back correct?" Fireeyes grins and quietly says to those next to him, "Even the abbreviated version is pretty long." Rathmon ignores Fireeyes. Daerius remains unmoved, "That I know had hate in there somewhere. I fired back to disable, knowing the lives of every single man on the ship were forfeit had I not, informed Corporal Starr that she may need to take command, then set a course and told navigation to get us out of there." Sondrix smooths the folds of her lab coat. "With all due respect sir. While impressions can be wrong regarding these matters, the Sergeant is very well enlightened as to the nature of such distinctions. I do not think he mistook the impression and I do not think these aliens gave off a false impression either. Again this is based on the very brief contact I had with them. They certainly would have more than happily obliterated us, our races and everything that had to do with us if given half a chance." Rathmon nods, "Did it cross your mind to not fire and get the hell out of there?" Rathmon shrugs, "Captain the Sergeant, no matter how good he is, and I know he is, cannot not be an instant expert on a new species we have never met before or had dealings with. In all respect. A chunky Lieutenant in the uniform of a Marine, her arm bandaged in a sling and an ugly burn mark across her face, taps Fireeyes on the shoulder. "Oy, hush yer yap already!" she growls menacingly. "Listen or git out." Daerius cocks his head to the side and then shakes his head. "Admittedly, no." He says bluntly. "Given the speed with which they approached, the determination they showed towards the destruction of the ship....The possibility of them hounding us the whole way back was almost a certainty." Triax chuckles mildly at his friend, but quickly returns attention Chirohl quietly hisses something to himself along the lines of "silly questions". Rathmon nods, "Nothing is a certainty, it could have been as simple as getting out of thier territory. But certainty is that firing back certainly escalated it back and the Bunker Hill was destroyed nonetheless. However, it's a classic set of what ifs, no further questions." Rathmon looks at Chirohl, "I'm sorry if you find the lives of these people silly. But respectfully, I don't give a hill of beans what you think." Cubana smirks slighlty. Avocet nods, then looks to Tavares. "Any questions, Colonel?" Daerius shakes his head mutely, obviously disagreeing with the man's statements, but knowing that the clever construction of the words leaves little opening. As they were intended to do. Starr calmly breaks her silence. "The absolute certainty was that they fired first. Despite the attempts of Sergeant Daerius to prevent such an event." Strand doesn't seem particularly impressed by the current questioning. He takes time out to tap absently on his notepad. Tavares shakes her head. "None from me, General." Chirohl hisses to himself slightly, trying to picture a hill of beans, and what that has to do with it. Starr says, "Sir." Avocet nods. "I've got a few more before we wrap this up." Triax sits up a bit, obviously far more interested in what the general has to say. Sondrix is still as serene as ever, her pose even more ramrod straight in her chair. Her eyes slide to Daerius for a brief moment then return to the General. Fireeyes can barely keep his short Demarian attention span together, but he manages with an intense look. Avocet says, "Colonel Rathmon raises excellent points. You were in unknown territory - whether it was charted or not, it was certainly far beyond the accepted borders of Consortium space. A hostile vessel launched an attack against you. You felt their fear and their paranoia, and repaid it with justification for those very emotions! I am doubtful the Marines train much for first contact situations, but that's exactly what this was. Knowing they felt that way about you, you opened fire on them anyway. Don't you think it would have been wiser to do as Colonel Rathmon suggests? Turn tail, run back toward home, crying all the way for reinforcements to back you up?" Chirohl snorts slightly to himself, doing his best to imitate the human practice of eye-rolling. Triax nods slightly Fireeyes nods, "Sounds like they could have triggered a war..." Avocet glances toward Fireeyes. "This is not a roundtable discussion, Mister." Fireeyes pints down. An audible thump emits from under the table as Triax "gently" lets Fireeyes know to be quiet Triax whispers to Fireeyes. Starr says, "Sir, with all due respect...we were practically out of fuel, out of the realm of known communication, and hounded by an unknown threat. We had no reinforcements. We did what we had to do. We defended ourselves, we secured a more stable vessel, and we got our wounded home. Sir." Daerius says, "With all due respect, Sir. I wasn't aware that the military held the lives of Marines quite so cheaply. We were fired on by a hostile force, who, from the outset made their intentions to kill us clear. Who, even damaged, managed to catch up with us running at full force. Reinforcements were beyond reach. We could not have run." Starr drops her head. Triax breathes deeply in contemplation Sondrix takes up the line of fire in her usual calm manner. "Sir. The Bunker Hill was at less than 10 or 15 percent fuel at the time, as the Corporal has pointed out. Running may have been a short term solution but regardless, we would have had to stand ground and fight it out. We had..." Her eyes snap towards Fireeyes and flare with genuine anger before she turns back to Avocet. "We had no fuel left to spare and even less chance of defending ourselves if we had been stranded in space for them to pick off. We made mistakes sir, but they were mistakes made because there was no alternative other than to fight or die. And sir, while you may chastise us for doing what we did sir, we did it because we had to sir." And she folds her hands in her lap again and sits up even straighter. Avocet raises a hand. "Sergeant, if you'd spend less time being defensive, and more time answering questions like your comrades, you might go further in this man's Vanguard." Rathmon nods at Daerius and Sondrix. Daerius raises an eyebrow. Strand seems anxious to say something, but resists the temptation. Avocet says, "All right, clearly you had no choice but to defend yourselves." Rathmon nods. You say, "Let's get past the battle and back to more germane things. Right now, sitting in the docking bay of this station, is an alien vessel that may - for all we know - be laced with an alien plague." Strand blinks. Triax seems refreshed by the change in topic. Avocet says, "I trust the medical team scanned the alien ship?" Sondrix inclines her head. "Yes sir, full decontamination sir. Twice over." Fireeyes looks over to his left shoulder for something, but shrugs... You say, "For *known* diseases?" Sondrix nods. "For whatever diseases are known on the earth quadrant as well as other planets sir, there are protocols to testing and all the possible tests have been performed on the ship. The crew has gone through decontamination as well. I have personally supervised the medical bay and our wounded sir. I've done what I can." Avocet nods. "All right. I think we've put you all through enough tonight. The inquiry will announce its findings tomorrow night. 2000 hours. Here. Dismissed." You say, "However...before everyone leaves..." Triax remains seated... Strand stops in the process of standing. Chirohl blinks slightly as he turns for the door, pausing at Avocet's voice. Sondrix fixes her eyes on the General, calm as a rabbit munching on lettuce leaves. Avocet stands. "I want this base locked down for quarantine. I want that alien vessel pored over for *any* kind of contagions - known or unknown. And I want everyone aboard this base given full physicals. I am afraid that means me too, but what the hell. Nobody leaves until we all get a clean bill of health. Captain Sondrix, you can organize it. Mr. Triax, raise the base shields." Strand pauses for a moment as that sinks in... then his face falls. Triax nods, "Aye, sir." He heads for the door Sondrix comes to her feet and salutes Avocet crisply. "Yes sir." Avocet returns the salute. Daerius salutes and heads for the door. Chirohl hisses slightly as the words form meaning, realizing his trip home maybe delayed. Cubana raises an eyebrow slighlty at the mention of physicals and mumbles. Starr stands and salutes as well. Strand walks over to Tavares. Fireeyes shakes Gannon, "Wake up partner." Tavares straightens her jacket. Strand says a touch tentatively, "Colonel?" Sondrix glances around and raises her voice. "In accordance with the General's wishes, all personnel will report to the medical bay tomorrow at 0800 hours to schedule 20 minutes for a checkup. Thank you." She then moves out from her seat. Gannon looks at Fireeyes Tavares turns, looking to Strand 'Yes, Mr. ... ?" Gannon smiles slightly. Avocet sighs, then looks toward Rathmon. "Colonel, on a totally unrelated matter - I have placed a few more FTL fighters on requisition for you." Fireeyes stands and stretches his muscles. Rathmon nods Strand extends a hand. "Thomas Strand, Colonel. I've been contracted to the JAG office. I know Colonel Curtis is probably the person to ask but I have been on the base for two days now and I still don't know exactly what I'm supposed to be doing." Daerius heads into Security Checkpoint. Chirohl shuffles out of the room behind a group of others. Cubana stands and walks towards Sondrix. Chirohl heads into Security Checkpoint. Cubana nods to Sondrix, "Captain." Tavares shakes the hand offered. "Ah, Mr. Strand well I suppose it is a bit of a waste to have you wandering the station." She looks to Avocet hopefully. "Maybe we can think of a way to help out." Fireeyes whispers to Gannon. Gannon stands up and glances around. Avocet turns his attention to Strand. "Ah, hmm? Who are you?" Starr walks towards Sondrix, but noting that Cubana is engaged in conversation with her, walks out. Strand turns to face the General and extends his hand again. "Thomas Strand, General. I'm a lawyer contracted to the JAG office." Avocet says, "Contracted?" Gannon heads into Security Checkpoint. Fireeyes heads into Security Checkpoint. Starr heads into Security Checkpoint. Strand nods, "Yes, General. Meaning I'm technically a civilian working for the Judge Advocate General Office. Very few military officers have full legal training so often the JAG Office contracts out to civilian lawyers." Avocet chuckles. "I see. Well, I don't know if your paperwork has been processed - you'll have to talk to Colonel Curtis or his adjutant about that. And I suppose during the quarantine lockdown you can take advantage of the Citadel's law library to read over the latest cases. Beyond that, you might want to get familiar with this Bunker Hill nonsense. I can sense at least one court martial coming out of it for gross negligence on the part of Private Jayden." Strand nods slowly and makes a mental note. "I'll be sure to remember that, General." Tavares shrugs her shoulders slightly. "Sorry I can't help any more than that. But welcome aboard, Mr. Strand." Strand turns to smile at Tavares, "Thank you, Colonel. General." He nods and takes his leave. Avocet nods. Strand heads into Security Checkpoint. Triax heads into Security Checkpoint. Tavares heads into Security Checkpoint. Avocet moves toward the door. Avocet nods to the officers, then steps out. Continued in Fate of the Bunker Hill, Part III 7a